1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking trainer, and more particularly pertains to a new improved walking trainer for use by individuals who, through either disease and or injury, require such an implement to assist in their recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trainers for people requiring the need for assistance in the restoration of their walking abilities is known in the prior art. Such devices in the past have addressed the problem but there has always been the need for a simple, secure and stable device that will help such individuals to regain the use of their lower limbs. An example of a prior art walking trainer is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,966, which issued to B. Palmer on Feb. 19, 1980. The trainer disclosed in this patent illustrates an over center device which through a rather complex arrangement of levers and links supports an individual in the exercise of lower limbs to help regain mobility thereof. While an effective device, this particular trainer lacks the simplicity of design and ease of manufacture and above all, the stability that the present invention entails. Further, the comfort and lateral support, plus the ability required for an individual in a situation necessitating his recuperative abilities to be channeled to the use of his lower limbs, is incompletely addressed by the Palmer device.
More particularly, most conventional prior art devices to assist the user in the recovery of their walking abilities do not address the problem of providing both comfort to the user and maximum stability, thus allowing a user to funnel his energy in obtaining the use of their lower limbs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,058, which issued to J. T. McGrath on June 17, 1919, sets forth a combination of comfort and stability allowing for maximum use of the device by the intended, but neglects the securement of the torso to enable the user to channel his energies to proper recovery. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,783, which issued to M. A. Blewitt et al on Mar. 20, 1923, comfort and stability, while briefly addressed, are not adequate as can be noted from the disclosure therein since much of the energy of the user must be directed towards maintaining his torso in the proper position. Furthermore, the open perimeter of the device may inadequately provide for the safety and support of the user.
Further examples of prior art walkers are in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,283, which issued to Frank J. Lucaselli on Oct. 25, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,052, which issued to H. Johannesen on May 14, 1957; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,735, which issued to J A. Hughes on Nov. 3, 1953. Where the problem of comfort is addressed, the associate problem of stability is lacking.
Examples of mere transporting devices may be found in the patents to C. R. Flandrick, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,238 and to William J. Reyer, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,479. These patents depart substantially from the spirit and scope of the present invention and are simple transporting devices with limited capability for individuals to attempt a recovery of their lower limbs.
As can be seen from the preceding description of the prior art, there is a needed area of improvement in the design and use of walking trainers that are stable, comfortable, effective and further easily maintained to help individuals recover the use of their lower limbs. The present invention substantially fulfills this need.